Bingo Zohar
Bingo Zohar was an up-and-coming rock n' roll musician who was murdered by his cousin, JP Valentine. He appeared in Episode 4 of Season 5, "Devil Music". Overview Bingo grew up in Brandyvinyl, a farm town. He moved to Philadelphia after his parents died in a car crash to live with his uncle and cousin. While in Philadelphia, he had a girlfriend named Miranda Allison, and worked at Valentine's Five-and-Dime. While working at the Five-and-Dime, Bingo became fast friends with his black coworker, Arthur "Aces" Brown. The two worked the night shift and bonded over their shared love of Blues and Rock n' Roll music. Juliana Valentine revealed that Bingo wanted to be a musician. In a flashback to the Philadelphia Talent Show, Bingo performed his own song after JP's quartet 'JP and the Wishing Stars'. Initially playing a song more in-fitting with the 'crooner' style music of the time, Bingo became frustrated with the lacklustre and mocking response from the audience and decided to play the music he enjoyed instead. He appeared to model both his music and performance style off of other musicians such as Chuck Berry, Little Richard and, in particular, Elvis Presley. His rock n' roll songs were a success at the Talent Show and he attracted equal parts attraction and jealousy. Bingo began to believe that he could actually make a career out of his music and sent off a request to Bandstand to record a song for their show. At around the same time, his uncle, Ed Valentine, offered him a promotion at the Diner. Bingo learnt that Ed could afford to do this because he had fired Aces; Bingo had left the music he was listening to on the Diner jukebox by mistake and Ed had blamed Aces for it. Bingo tried to take the blame but Ed wasn't interested. Bingo sought out Aces to apologise and tried to reconcile their friendship; Aces delivered some home truths and forced Bingo to think about the harsh realities of society and the racism that permeated it. Their discussion was interrupted by Miranda. Having been scared into thinking that there was no way Bingo and she could have a stable life together if he were a musician, she begged him to accept the promotion at the store by telling him that he just "wasn't that good of a musician" to make it big. In the modern day she confesses this was a lie, Bingo had been good enough to make a career in the music industry. Bingo went to look for his uncle Ed and found his aunt, Juliana, instead. He learnt that his uncle had been cheating on his aunt for a long time and that she had given up on her own dreams of pursuing further education and studying to become a homemaker, a decision she regretted. Bingo and Juliana had a heartfelt conversation about taking chances and not letting other people restrict who you are and what you want to do. Then Juliana revealed that Bandstand had responded to Bingo and wanted a recording from him before the next day; she helped him with the last lot of lyrics which were bothering him, and he ran off to record his original song. While he recorded his song, his cousin JP arrived at the diner. JP was angry that the family he had thought was perfect and happy was just a facade, and that society around him was changing in a way he didn't like or understand, and he blamed Bingo for it, ''"everything was perfect until you came". ''After a short argument, JP turned his father's gun on Bingo and shot him in the chest, killing him. In the closing montage, Aces sees Bingo performing on stage one last time to the musical backdrop of Elvis Presley's, "Can't Help Falling in Love". Zohar, Bingo Category:Deceased Category:Murder Victims